Marshmallows and psychos
by purplecabbage
Summary: What happens to Malik when he is sent to a camp for the criminally and mentally unstable? Is it as terrifying as he first thought or is there a chance of making friends? Or maybe even fall in love? One things for sure though its all Marik's fault?
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is the first fanfic I have written! All comments are accepted and I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

Marshmallows and psychos  
Chapter 1

Malik was slouching in the car. The car itself happened to be black; which seemed like a bad idea for a sunny day like it was. The sweat beaded off of Malik's tanned skin. You would have thought that Malik would be used to the heat with all that melanin in his skin but this was just too much.  
He slowly with great effort turned his head to see his brother. The police officer in the front was looking at both of them through the mirror. It gave Malik the creeps; but not as much as his psycho brother. Marik, Malik's brother, was grinning manically at him.  
Inching his head back to a strait on position Malik inspected the seat infront of him. The seat was a worn leather that dipped slightly under the pressure of the overweight policeman.  
Malik huffed. When were they going to get there? How did he even get himself into this mess?

* * *

Well it started one cold Sunday morning...  
There were no birds chirping and Malik was playing bloodlines on his computer when Marik came in.  
"I demand you go out with me"  
He said with that demented tone that sent chills down Malik's spine.  
"What the fuck do you mean!"  
Malik gasped back. He hoped his brother wasn't in the mood for THAT again. It was tight enough the first time...  
" I want you and me to go pinch some lady's underpants at the supermarket!"  
Marik declared.  
Malik was relived but still worried. However like always he goes along with the plan. It always seemed to go like this.

* * *

There was a jolt in the road that broke Malik from his trance. The Loud snoring suggested that Marik had fallen asleep. Malik sighed and gazed out the window. It was still exceeding hot in the car and eventhough Malik was wearing a top that reviled his mid-drift Malik was starting to feel a little faint.  
The view he got from the window was pretty ordinary- just some empty fields- so he once more began to day dream...

* * *

Marik skipped out off the door with Malik traipsing behind. They walked to the car park and Marik started the engine of a purple VW van. The van it's self was a gift to Marik from his late sister Isis to say well done for passing his driving test.  
Malik hopped in the passengers seat and turned on the radio. Lady gaga was on and Malik started to sing along. Marik was quick to turn it off. Malik glared at him but that only earned him a stuck out tongue. So Malik went and did what he does best. Sulk. He had his eyes focused on the road ahead a pout on his face plus both his arms and legs were crossed. Even though Malik was trying to get some sympathy Marik just accepted it as usual. You do get used to it when you have a sassy in the closet younger brother.  
After a very long seemingly awkward drive they made it to the shopping centre.  
Heading for the clothing section they quickly found the underwear. They already had gathered some boxes and began to fill them up with various coloured and shaped panties. Once they were done they hi-fived grabbed the boxes and skipped out of the shop. Although they set off the alarms the guards were left daffled and confuzzled.  
They set the boxes down in the trunk of the car and set off down the road. It was ALL down from then.  
" my mid-drift is soooo much better than yours!"  
Malik taunted. Marik pushed his foot harder onto the accelerator.  
" I mean look at the way it gleams!"  
Harder  
"it must be illegal to have a body part this sexy!"  
Harder  
" yours looks like poop compared to my master piece!"  
HARDER ...  
Then crash. Right into the back of a police car.  
"Geese I was only arguing with my reflection!"  
Malik cried.  
" how many fucking times have I told you not to do that!"  
Marik shouted. A police officer knocked on the window.  
Manic eyes stared at the man in blue and black.  
" what can I'd do you for officer?" Marik said in a aggravated tone trying to squat Malik off who was try to get a closer look at the policeman to see if he was hot or not.  
"Wha' do ya mean ya psycho! Ya just drove into ma mates car! It's a miracle nobody was hurt!"  
The policeman said  
" now why were ya in such a hurry? Did ya wanna' get some where with your lady friend?" Marik sniggered  
" hey I'm a guy!"  
Malik proclaimed  
" could have fooled me."  
Marik whispered. Now the two of them were at it again. A brawl between brothers in front of a policeman does not seem sensible but here they were doing just that. Another policeman stepped out of the car  
" I guess we should search for drugs, tony, they seem a bit induced. If not then they might have to go to THE CAMP."  
'Tony' nodded and began to search the van. He soon found the boxes. They would look quite promising for drugs. Hastily opening the boxes- Marik grinning and Malik bitting his lip- the police officer was not suspecting this. The other handcuffed them both and whispered into there ears  
" you going to the camp, and there is even two spaces waiting for you!"

* * *

Malik sat strait up the engine was cut. The door was opened for him to get out. He took two steps forward to stretch his legs and looked at the building. It loomed over him. His prison for the next year or so...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I'm back! I was seriously expecting no attention. But all you lovelies came along and viewed it! On with the story then! :)

Marshmallows and psychos

Chapter 2.

In essence the building was quite small. Too small to hold lots of psycho kids Malik thought. The police officers turned to them. The plumper one spoke up

" that's the registration office; go in and sign in. We already phoned in advanced so they know your coming."

Then both men turned back to the car and hastily left.

This was when Malik realised something... HE HADN'T ANY CLOTHES! How could he show off his marvellous mid-drift now!

There must have been a disturbing picture smeared across his face as Marik began to laugh manically

"Ahahahahah your Aha your face Pffft haha oh my ra haha you just realised that we're going to have to wear uniform haven't you! Ahahahahah!"

Marik then toppled over onto his bum and started to roll about clutching his stomach.

Malik flipped him off and walked firmly into the office. Right up to the counter. A plump young-ish woman smiled at him and said with a calming tone

"You must be one of the newbies, is that your brother out there?"

Malik nodded as he fought that he could trust her.

" the camp trip you'll be taking will be in around a day or two, so it gives you time to get to know the others that are coming with you."

She looked at Malik to see if he followed. He nodded for her to go on.

"Two of the boys have already come, they seem... Unusual to say the least. Oh and that reminds me, you unfortunately won't be aloud to stay with your brother. It's against the rules. Don't even try to skew them - I don't care if you have money - we already had to cope with one guy that tried to do that. Any away; here's your key and there's your brothers. To get to your room , which you'll be sharing with two other people, take the stairs and its the second on the right. HIS is across the hall. Ok?"

Malik nodded and the lady turned back towards her paperwork. He stepped out into the open once more. It seemed as though Marik had packet it in and was going to be sensible. NOT. Malik would sooner stop wearing make-up than Marik be sensible.

He sighed and walked over towards his deranged brother who was gnawing on his own cape. God knows why he wears that thing. Grasping the cruft of his meal Malik dragged his brother away. He stopped by the glass doors that led into the office and told him

" get. The. Fuck. Up. "

Marik looked at Malik with piecing amethyst eyes. Malik shivered and backed away consequently falling through the door. Marik laughed and malik began to cry. Abruptly Marik stopped laughing And bent down to comfort him.

"you always were a cry baby"

he said whilst hugging Malik. When Marik let go Malik gave him the key to his room and urged him to follow him to the stairs.

They climes the stairs two at a time so that they could see the other two that had already come. What kind of psychos were they and what crimes they had done. The stair case was narrow but the corridor that had the room doors on was even smaller. All the walls were white washed and there was a off cream carpet with some stains on it that Malik would like to believe was wine but looked more like blood.

There were six rooms upstairs. The two on the furthest side looked like bathrooms. One at the fount looked like a common room and the one on the other Side looked more clean so Malik supposed it to be a staff room. The two other doors were worn and had dents and nail marks scraped into them.

Marik got out his key and inserted it into the lock. Once he had entered the room Malik tried knocking on his. This was for he knew some one could be in there and it would just be embarrassing to walk in on someone.

The door creaked open. A shy boy stood behind. He had a unusual purple pink shade of eyes; they looked so clear, shinny and full off life. Malik would go as far to say they were like a pandas. He was very short and seemed to be wearing some sort of school uniform.

Though these features stricken Malik as weird they did not compare to his hair. It was black and was spiked into five points looking like a star. At the tips of the points the hair was died the same purple as his eyes and faded out towards the head. The bangs were a fluorescent yellow that were also spiked; but they still covered all of his forehead.

Malik realised that they had been staring at each over for quite some time so he began to speak

"Hey, I'm mal-"

BANG. Malik was cut off mid sentence. The noise had come from the other room. Malik had turned his head slowly and the other boy tried to look at the other door.

Marik and another boy similar to the other fell out of the door. They were screaming at each over and arguing over looks. All Malik could think about doing was laugh. He sniggered at first. Soon hearing the other boy also giggling and now they were both reeling in laughter. How could those two begin to argue in under five minuets?

Then the boy beside Malik wiped a tear and said

" I think we better go into the common room and introduce ourselves."

They all nodded and single file strode into the room.

There were two three seater red leather couches. In the far corner there was a old tv that looked over fifty years old. It was connected to a Video player and by the side of it was a small pile of U rated videos. The back window was bared and had a small vase of daisies resting on it.

Malik flopped onto the closes couch and hooked his legs on the stained coffee table. Marik came and flopped on top of Malik making him puff out. The other two boys sat calmly on the other side.

" well then, I guess we should start with names, I'm Yami."

The tallest on said.

"And I'm Yugi!"

The other boy said.

Malik looked at the two boys wondering how such goody two shoes got to be where they his thought track was Brocken by his brother.

"Ahaha, hey Yugi,Yami, I am Marik Ishtar! Do you want a hug?"

Yugi was about to lean in when Malik realised what was going to happen.

"NO! Don't hug him!"

He blurted out

" sorry, but we have to hide more body's the more he hugs. My names Malik, by the way."

Yugi and Yami nodded in approval. Never hug Marik. You just don't do it.

Marik look intensely disappointed. He then shifted off of Malik

"So... Why are you here?"

Yugi asked innocently.

Malik looked at Yugi wide eyed then quickly looked at his brother as he began to tell there story...

" well, we were in the car and binki boy was all like arguing with his reflection. I was getting pissed and ended up crashing into a police car. They searched for drugs but only found a ton of cardboard boxes filled to the brim with stolen ladies underwear! Ahahahah"

He finished the story grinning, along with Yugi and Yami; however Malik was grimacing. Then Yami began to tell their tale.

" we were in school as we normally are, when someone tried to hurt Yugi. I wasn't going to let that slip. So I went and played a game with him."

Yami sat back and let Yugi take it from there.

" He mind crushed the bully and we where both sent here for psychotic mind powers."

Malik thought that these two were crazy. God only knows what they thought of them. Then Yugi spoke

" come on let's go back into our dorms, I bet you are excited to know what the uniform is like!"

They all smiled and nodded. It dawned upon Malik that this wasn't going to be as serious as he first thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, I come with another chapter!

So enjoy! :)

* * *

Marshmallows and psychos chapter three.

Malik followed Yugi into their room. He had absolutely no idea what to expect. What he got was quite a lot more posh than what you would have thought for a building this size. There was a triple bunk bed. Malik wasn't quite sure how safe that was. The sheets were colour co-ordinated. On the top the sheets were a purple pink, the middle was a light blue and bottom was a lilac. No window was in the room to let in light so the free hanging lightbulb gave the room as much light as possible. It gave the room a sort of relaxing feel. There was also three large-ish wardrobes also in the same colours. All three had little placards were you could slide paper labels in and out of them. The purple pink had the name

'Yugi'

Scrawled on it. The light blue one had

'Ryou'

In the same messy font. Finally the lilac wardrobe had

'Malik'

On it. Malik thought that the font was neater than the other two; but that was probably because it was his.

The room was pretty much empty apart from this so Malik went ahead and opened 'his' wardrobe.

It was a very neat wardrobe. Like that would last. All the hangers had clothes on them. The uniform seemed to consist of 3 tank tops/ t-shirts in your colour, a pair of black cargo pants and 2 pairs of shorts in the same style, one pair of grubby black boots that gave away the fact that other people had worn these clothes, five pairs of black socks, hair ties, a black jacket, and finally five pairs of underwear ( in various styles ). Malik then saw a Swiss Army knife someone obviously left it behind. Malik gabbed all the tops and the knife and started to cut the tops. He made them so people could see his mid-drift. The cuting was a bit wobbly mainly because it was done hastily.

Malik neatly hanged all the clothes up and into the wardrobe in their rightful places. That was when he realised something there was some pegs on the back of the door with coloured backpacks. Why would they need them?

Shooting his head around he caught Yugi staring at him.

" what the frig do you want?"

Malik questioned.

" we'll I was wondering how long it would take you to relies that when you opened your wardrobe some sheets stapled together came flying out."

Yugi said almost monotonous.

Malik searched around the flour and found the bundle under his bed which he proceeded to flop on and read the paper...

_Welcome to green lands forest camp for the criminally and mentally unstable. _

_The beginners course will commence three days after everyone has met each over and has also met the staff. _

_It will consisted of:_

_A 10 mile walk_

_5 campfire nights ( along with happy camp songs)_

_Swimming_

_Sky diving_

_Rock climbing_

_A long trek up to the second camp sight._

_The whole corse will last for 5 nights and will work towards teamwork and effort. _

_The day time table whilst in accommodation:_

_Breakfast - 8:00 am_

_Lunch - 1:30 pm_

_Dinner - 6:00 pm_

_Return to dorms - 8:00 pm_

_Lights out - 9:00 pm_

_Please do your best to follow these times as to not miss any meals. To enter the cafeteria please pass through the door beyond the reception desk. _

_We hope you enjoy your stay._

It ended. What a beautiful way to end a text for the mentally unstable by saying

_We hope you enjoy your stay._

Malik looked in discuss at the paper. Then Yugi spoke to him

" I know, I think the ones who wrote that letter could be considered more mental than us!"

Malik nodded in agreement.

That's when they heard the other door open and shut.

" I guess it's 6 O'clock. Food."

Yugi announced. Malik then thought that this kind of food was going to be like hospital food. Discussing.

" blaaar "

Malik pulled a face of total distaste for the food. He bet that there wasn't any vegetarian options. Unlike his brother, Malik decided to keep the family trait of being a vegetarian. This had caused problems when he went to places that served prepared meals.

Yugi opened the door to find Marik on top of Yami. He turned with a playful glint in his eye and whispered to Malik

" I think that yours has trodden on mine."

Malik tried to withhold a snigger. But to no avail he ended up leaning on Yugi for support as reals of laughter rolled out of Malik's mouth. Yugi then proceeded to push Marik off of Yami to allow him to get up. This left Malik to stager down the stairs on his own like a drunken bum.

Once they had made it all the way down the stairs -which was a great feat- they went in search for the door past the reception desk. They found it quite quickly as it was opposite the toilets. Malik decided that he needed to check up on his mack-up to see if its been smudged or not. He always kept a kohl liner in his pocket for times of desperate need. It also could work as a very smudgy pencil; but it would only be used like that if it was of utmost importance.

" um, guys, I'll just be a moment."

Malik stuttered then hastily slipped through the bathroom door.

It was very small with only one stall and a basin. Luckily for Malik there was a mirror so he pulled out his kohl and reapplied. Once he was done he looked down to put the lid on. Staring vacantly into the mirror he saw a form. A figure that would intrigue the human mind. He darted around to see if he could get a better view. But it was gone.

Malik shrugged and presumed it was his imagination...

The lunch room was quite large for a place that size. However there seemed to be another group that Malik speculated had finished the course. Then Malik noticed something...

" Where's Marik?"


	4. Chapter 4

Ok this is a really short chapter, the updates will probably be a little slower as it has come to the summer break- you see I write all the chapters on the bus to school on my phone. :) hope you enjoy!

* * *

Marshmallows and psychos  
Chapter 4.

* * *

" I dunno, let it be "  
Yami tried to sound reassuring - he knew what it was like constantly worrying for your brother - but Malik still had a tint of worry in his eye. What if the person he saw was a rapist. Or even worse a serial rapist that was out to get them all! Malik turned on his toes and fled from the room leaving the two brothers baffled.  
Malik ran passed the receptionist stumbling as his feet could not keep up with the drive.  
The sun was still shinning; Although it was starting to set. Malik saw a car drive pass. It was small, rundown and a rusty. Due to the appearance of the car Malik presumed it was old and frequently crashed.  
The car then zoomed right in fount of Malik; making his hair whip around his face. However he did get a good view of who was in the car. Marik had his head sticking out the front passengers window with his tongue flopped out of his mouth like a dog. There was also a grinning hooligan at the wheel that had the most messes Wight locks that flowed behind his angular face. In the back there was another boy who had the same sort of looks; but there was something innocent about him.  
Malik stared for a while before shaking his head and shouting.  
" MARIK! Get your effing arse back hear and come eat your dinner!"  
He sounded like a possessive house wife. The car then came to a sharp stop making the back wheels lift off the ground for a split second.  
All three people stepped out of the car stylishly. Malik went to step over the curve when he tripped.  
It all went in a flash. One minuet Malik was preparing to hit the ground the next he had a face full of chest and white hair. His arms lay loosely around the body. He stayed there for a bit with a tear beading off his eye. Then he realised what he was doing and hastily let go.  
" sorry..."  
Malik said unsurely cowering back. The bloke looked at him with his piecing cherry-chocolate eyes.  
" that's ok, sweetheart."  
Malik looked in shock at the guy. He did not look like one to call anyone sweetheart. Just then the corners of his mouth began to twitch  
" you're Malik, right, Marik's said a lot about you. I'm Bakura."  
Malik nodded then looked at his brother who was tormenting the other guy. Joy. Malik thought as he went over grabbed his ear and pulled him away. It's about the only way to get to Marik.  
All four boys went into the office where the two white haired boys signed in. Then the four proceeded to find Yugi and Yami.  
They found them where Malik left them; at a table. Only this time they were eating cheep shitty hamburgers.  
Malik sat down next to Yugi, then Bakura sat next to Malik, Marik lazily perched down next to Bakura and finally thou filled the gape between Marik and Yami.  
" So..."  
Yugi began,  
" what are your names, and what conundrums took place to make you end up here?"  
The silenced hung above them for a moment before One of the boys spoke up,  
" hi I'm Ryou! And that's Bakura..."  
Ryou pointed to the other new boy.  
" ... Well for why we're here... That's our secret!"  
He smiled and winked. Bakura nodded in agreement. So they all then began to eat shitty burgers that were most Likely to be made out of horse meat.  
" so..."  
Malik began not knowing what to say. They had finished eating and were sitting around the table aimlessly. No body dared to move even though they all wanted to.  
" ...how about we go watch one of those films up stairs?"  
Malik finally finished his sentence. The others nodded then got up. The silence flooded from the room due to the squeaks of chairs scraping the floor.  
When they got upstairs Marik cut in front of them all then flopped on the couch- stretching his arms and legs - so nobody else could sit down.  
" Marik move."  
Ryou firmly demanded. Marik looked up with puppy dog eyes but was faced with intense chocolatey orbs. Marik moved over and Ryou and Yugi sat down. On the other sofa Bakura sat at one end, Yami the other and this left Malik in the middle of those two who obviously didn't like each other.  
" so... What film shall we watch?"  
Malik's voice was a bit shaky.


	5. Chapter 5

Yet again I'm back with a short chapter, a little later that it should have been I'm afraid. I hope you still like it though! :)

* * *

Marshmallows and psychos  
Chapter 5.

* * *

Ryou chose the movie. Snow White. Marik wiggled his eye brows when Ryou held the box up yet nobody had any objections. This made Malik very curious. God knows what normal people would think if they saw six mentally unstable criminals watching Snow White.  
As the film begun Malik thought of why Snow White was called Snow White? Like her hair is as dark as the night and her skin isn't all that pale. Then Malik begun to think that Bakura would make a better Snow White. He had the looks. Just as he thought this pressure was placed on his shoulders.  
It felt like a soft marshmallow on his cool back. Bouncy yet firm. He soon realised it was an arm. That arm belonged to Bakura. He blushed deeply like rose petals had brushed his cheeks. Bakura must have seen it because he pulled Malik in closer. More blood made it to Malik's face making him look like a tomato. Bakura looked down at Malik and smirked. How can tanned skin go that red?  
Although Malik was quite enjoying the comfort Marik shot a glare at Bakura. Bakura leaned down and whispered right into Malik's ear  
" in the original tale the prince was a king and he raped Snow White."  
He then slowly lifted his arm back to his side.  
Malik's eyes went round his previous thoughts of Bakura as Snow White were as shattered as a broken glass. There was something about Bakura that made it seem that nobody but nobody could touch him or his brother without his permission.  
Malik sat back and continued to watch the film. By the end of it Ryou was in floods of tears along with Yugi who was sniffling all the way through it. As the credits were rolling Malik spoke up  
" so... What are we going to do now?"  
There was a pause. The Yami who had been very quite through the film said  
" we could always talk about the underwear you and Marik stole?"  
It was very directed to Malik making him blush profoundly yet again. However Marik laughed then went into detail that you would have thought a slacker would not be able to do,  
" Oh Yami, Yami, Yami, Yami, you do not even know what kinds of underpants we found.  
Ther were ones with lace and delicate ribbons. Others with sparkles and patterns. The coulrs went beyond the rainbow, fluorescent pinks and neon blues. Baby yellows and subtle creams.  
Sexy PVC and nanny bloomers. There was even some for men.  
It doesn't stop there! We also managed to find a variety of corsets! Some with bells others made out of ribbon! And the garter belts! I wouldn't mind seeing them again! All the bows and frills! The stockings were also spectacular!"  
He stopped speaking. Finally! Malik was the only person to not be in tears. He crossed his arms and pouted  
" well if you lot won't be sensible then I will!"  
And with that Malik stood up and marched out of the room making sure to slam the door shut.  
He stomped down the stairs murmuring to himself about how they're a load of binki-boys especially Bakura. He was so so so annoying and the move he pulled during the movie! That was just terrible! Like, seriously? But... There was certainty something off about Ryou and Bakura. There features just weren't that human. Sometimes Malik thought he could just lick their hair and it would taste of bonbons. Or something sugary.  
The same gal was at the office desk. She was drinking a hot chocolate that had whipped cream and marshmallows on top. She saw Malik and smiled.  
" hey hon, what ya doing down here? Are the other boys bothering you?"  
She asked sweetly. Malik nodded then proceeded to tell her about all the embarrassment Bakura and Marik had put him through that evening. She smiled and nodded as Malik told her about how Marik's done stuff like this before and how he always leaves him behind. The lady seemed to feel sympathy for Malik but then told him  
" well it's no use sitting here you gotta do something about it! But first would you like some coco sugar cube?"  
Malik nodded politely. He could do with some hot beverages right now. The dinner wasn't all that appetising and coco sounded nice.  
Meanwhile upstairs the others were very bored just sitting around not doing nothing. In truth they missed Malik for the short time period that he was gone.  
The lady came back with another mug for herself and one for Malik.  
" my name is Emily by the way."  
She said as she placed the mugs down  
" I bet the boys upstairs are bored without you..."  
" yeah bored because they don't have anyone to toy with..."  
Malik murmured back at Emily.  
" I bet they wouldn't if you had something to do..."  
She countered with a sly tweak to her voice. She then went into one of the cupboards and reviled ...  
An empty bottle! It had no labels on it or anything! Malik was looking at it gobsmacked. What sort of entertainment could that cause apart from smashing it?  
Emily whispered some incoherent words into Malik's ear which made him grin. He then gleefully skipped up the stairs with Emily calling after him  
" don't brake it! I'll collect it before lights out if you leave it in the common room."  
Malik opened the door everyone stared at him  
" we're going to play truth or dare!"

* * *

Please leave truths or dares in the reviews, I will use them! ;).


	6. Chapter 6

Hey I'm back. Sorry it took so long. I didn't mean for it to it just sort of happened. I'm a sucker for procrastination but I've managed to write it with in the holidays! So enjoy and hopefully I'll get the next chapter up quicker! :)

* * *

Marshmallows and psychos.

* * *

Chapter 6.

* * *

Everyone looked at Malik. Empty stares were all on him. Then Marik and Bakura started to grin and snigger. Yami stood up walked over to Malik, took the bottle and then raised it up in the air whilst hollering

" LET THE GAMES BEGIN ! "

The group of six formed a circle with the bottle in the middle. It was decided that Malik spin first since it was his idea in the first place.

The bottle spun slowly on the tanned carpet. The Neck of the bottle pointed at Ryou.

" truth... Or dare ? "

Malik said slyly wiggling his eye brows. Bakura looked at Ryou in a sort of demanding way which made Malik curious.

" Dare."

Ryou replied sternly. Malik thought for a bit before saying

" take your trousers off and wear them as bunny ears on your head... For the remainder of the game."

Ryou blushed as he pulled the waste band down. He felt lucky as he had worn boxers instead of briefs that day. Though that was true he still looked incredibly silly with his hair sticking out from under the trousers.

Now with his new attire Ryou spun the bottle in the same fashion Malik had. It landed on Yami.

" truth or dare?"

Ryou asked in his heavy British ascent.

" truth."

Yami said slowly a little unsure. Ryou rubed his chin in thought then asked

" is your hair naturally that colour? And dose it stay up like that on its own?"

Everyone apart from Yami who now had is eyes closed screamed

" WHA'?"

At Ryou who shrugged as if to say he couldn't think of anything else. When everyone had settled down and Marik had returned to his seat Yami answered Ryous truth.

" I wash it with L'Oreal 'cause I'm worth it."

Yugi giggled at his brothers joke but he knew it to be true so he nodded in confirmation; after all he did use the same stuff.

Yami took the bottle and spun it. After a few rotations the bottle landed on Marik. He smirked and told Yami

" Dare! I just love to see the fear on people's faces when I do a good dare!"

Silence echoed around the room. Yami smirked he had one.

Leaning in he whispered some incoherent words into Marik's ear then signalled everyone to follow with a flick of his wrist.

All six teens galloped down the stairs and halted at the door. Not a whisper was made as Marik slipped through the door and walked up to the receptionist.

" hello dearie is there anything I can help you with?"

She asked smiling widely at Marik.

" Can I have your panties please I seem to have mis-placed mine."

He replied confidently and was sure of what he was saying as if he really did need her under garments and that it wasn't just a dare.

However, the receptionist turned bright red and battered Marik away. He slipped back through the door and started to laugh with everyone else. It was no wonder they were laughing so hard the lady's face was indeed a picture. They finally decided to scram so that they could continue to play the game. Though they could all agree that Yami's dare was the best so far.

As they all returned to there seats Marik leaned forward and spun the bottle. It slowed down and pointed at Yugi. Revenge.

"Truth or dare?"

Marik said deviously wriggling his eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manor.

" truth."

Yugi innocently replied not seeing Marik's plotting.

" would you ever consider fucking your brother, or have you actually done the nasty with him?"

Yugi turned bright red. He always tried to appear innocent in front of him but...

" sometimes..." He whispered in a very tinny whisper. Yami looked down in shock at his brothers answer but secretly understood how he felt.

Malik looked in discuss at his own brother. How could he even think to truth Yugi something like that? He just didn't know. It was a violation of ones personal thoughts and feeling! His line of thought was broken as someone shouted, it was Ryou.

"Malik!"

" truth or dare"

Yugi said as soon as Ryou had gotten his attention. It was only then Malik had realised that the bottle was pointing at him.

" dare." He said quite plainly. That was what made Yugi grin just that one word. Malik backed away from Yugi as his face looked very creepy with a grin that could kill puppies.

" I dare you to kiss Bakura!"

Bakura smirked. Malik was shocked. He did not want to kiss Bakura. Sure he was hot and all. Was his type and all. But Malik did not want to give his first kiss away to a game of truth or dare. But... Then again he also did not what to seem like a pussy in front of everyone else ( not that he needs any more help I mean ). So Malik turned to face Bakura. Sighed , and planted his lips onto Bakura's.

It was a weird feeling. Bakura's lips looked sort of cracked when you looked at them but having them on your lips made them feel like a slightly sucked cherry lollipop. Marik thought. It was quite pleasurable until Bakura started to nibble on his lip wanting entrance. Malik pushed himself back and toppled on to Yami who in turn toppled onto the floor.

" damn Malik your heavier than I though!"

Yami exclaimed.

" what on earth do you eat!?"

Malik glared at Yami and shouted

" I'm never aloud to cook because Marik broke the cooker whilst trying to kill a bird! So now all we have is take outs and microwaveable ready meals! I've never had a proper meal since we ran away from home..."

The last part was said in a whisper that normal people wouldn't be able to hear. But Bakura looked at Malik with a deep sense of sorrow mixed with curiosity.

After Malik managed to sit upright again as well as Yami he span the bottle. It landed on Bakura. Bloody Bakura. The guy- In case you had forgotten- that Malik just kissed. Well fuck.

" truth or dare... Bakura?"

Malik asked weakly. It was like he was speaking to a mass murderer or somthing!

" truth."

Ryou looked cautiously at his brother. Why had he chosen that when it could be so dangerous? His stare was only broken when one of his trouser legs was fliped into his face. He turned and snarled at the one responsible. Marik. Who was sitting there smiling away. Ryou turned back to his brother and Malik.

" tell me the truth of why you are here!"

Malik said because he was generally curious. Bakura was taken bake a little as he thought that Malik was going to ask him if he enjoyed the kiss. But oh well.

" I'll just say that Me and Ryou were in the wrong place at the wrong time. You'll have to find the rest out for you self."

Bakura smirked at Malik's miffed face.

They continued to play the game for what seemed like hours. Enjoying themselves and laughing all the way. When a tall skimpy figure walked through the door.

" hello boys."

He said in an echoey voice.

" you best be getting off to bed now- it's getting late. You all have to be ready for when we leave tomorrow after breakfast sharp!"

Malik looked at the man. He was so pale he was as white as Bakura. He also wore shaded in Groucho glasses and a cap. Malik thought that he looked creepy and un-human but who was he to judge when he himself looked like a girl.

One after the other the boys left and went into there respective rooms. Wondering why the hell that guy was so creepy.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok... I'm really sorry that its so short and that I have not done anything for ages, but at least it's some thing? I hope you all enjoy it and I shall try to spit out more chapters of longer length but this is all I have done and I thought it was better than nothing! :)

* * *

Marshmallows and psychos. chapter 7.

* * *

Malik laid down on his lilac sheets. He found it to be too hot to crawl under them like the others had already done. He wasn't very tiered but decided it was best for him to actually go to sleep. That night he had one of the most peculiar dreams. His late sister would have said it was a Vision but Malik didn't believe in such nonsense. Did he?  
The dream started in a fresh green forest that Malik appeared to be walking through.  
As he walked the trees seemed to glow a lush full emerald green. The dead leafs at Malik's feet rose a few inches furthermore they fluttered around like soft butterfly kisses. Toad stools littered the path bounced with anticipation edging Malik to walk forward.  
The soft soil sloped down into a river bank. As Malik walked further towards the water the trees started to turn black. The toad stools stopped bouncing. The leaves no longer buzzing. No more twinkly music was heard in the background. The greenery now Black and shrivelled up- became crisp and crumbly- like charcoal.  
Malik leaned in towards the water. God was he ever so parched. It looked as cool and refreshing. He saw some fish swimming down steam. The water must be safe to drink. He leaned in some more...  
CRACK! The ground beneath Malik shook. Pushing him into the water. Malik tried to grab on to the exposed roots but his fate was already decided and inescapable. He plunged face first into a sea of bubbles.  
As the last of the bubbles floated away Malik fell softly through a sheet of stars. Random objects fell into place to make up the room. Malik softly lay back onto the bed...  
Gasping he sat upright. Yugi and Ryou stared down at him from the higher bunks. What the fuck was that all about?


End file.
